


shifty wind that gusts and dies

by fangirl_squee, madelinestarr



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Death Sort Of In That This Universe Canonically Got Erased (Thanks Fantasmo), F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinestarr/pseuds/madelinestarr
Summary: A look into one of the alternate worlds Ice Party discovered at the Mark of the Erasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'marathon' by tennis.
> 
> also, sorry in advance.

Shaken from her interactions with the apparitions, Hella ordered a full search of the tower and its surroundings, then headed towards the top of the tower. She forced herself to appear calm and unhurried to the soldiers under her command, and surely, she told herself, the top of the tower was too far out of the way to have been breached, even if the apparitions had been elsewhere.

 

At the top of the tower was Hella’s private chambers, and it was there she kept what was most precious to her. She knocked twice, as she always did, making sure to not knock any more forcefully than usual. If she continued as though things were fine, they would be so. She would shape events to her will, just as she had her whole life.

 

“Yeah?” called a voice from inside.

 

Hella took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

 

They were right where she’d left them that morning: Lem, seated at the ornate writing desk pouring over an old scroll, and Fero, laying on the couch in a frankly uncomfortable-looking position. They looked towards her as she entered.

 

“You’re back early,” said Fero.

 

“I - yes, I -” Hella pressed her lips together.

 

Lem stood up. “Hella, are you alright? You look -”

 

“I’m fine,” said Hella quickly, “There was an … incident just now, and I wanted to make sure that you two weren’t in any trouble.” She took a breath. Things would be fine because she would  _ make  _ them be fine.  “Weren’t causing any trouble, I mean.”

 

Fero made a face. “You turn into a cougar  _ one  _ time...”

 

“Once is more than enough,” said Lem dryly, with a small smile. He looked again to Hella. “What kind of incident?  _ Are _ you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, they didn’t touch me,” began Hella.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa,” said Fero, interrupting her and jumping off the couch, “ _ They _ didn’t touch you, what does  _ that  _ mean? Are you hurt? Because you know I can heal you if you’re hurt, probably.”

 

Both of them were moving towards her now. It struck Hella, as it sometimes did, that these were magical beings too, with the same unnatural powers that other magical beings had. The difference was, of course, that Lem and Fero had earned the privilege of her trust, and for her not to put her sword to them as they approached. They had earned that privilege many times over since she had met them in the forests outside of Velas.

 

Fero went up on his toes, sliding his arms around her waist in his usual greeting, and she placed her hand on the top of his head in response. She ran her hand through his hair before coming to rest on his shoulder. Fero made a pleased noise.

 

Fero looked up at her. “You seem okay.”

 

“I told you so.” She looked up, knowing Lem would be interested in the next part of what she had to say. “They were only apparitions, I don’t know that they could have harmed me.”

 

“Apparitions?” said Lem, “Like ghosts?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Hella, “They knew my name, but I didn’t know theirs. My sword called to one of them. I think it knew him.”

 

“How interesting,” said Lem, his gaze going to her sword.

 

He had the look on his face which meant he’d be up late, going through through the old books they’d acquired from the tower’s previous owners, unless she and Fero were able to entice him back to bed.

 

“Interesting is one word for it,” said Hella, “Dangerous is probably the word I would use.”

 

Lem blinked, looking back up at her. “Oh, yes. I suppose it is.” He put a hand gently on her shoulder. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt.”

 

Hella put her hand on top of his, and Lem smiled.

 

There was a knock at the door. “Commander Varal? We’ve done a full search and there’s no sign of any intrusion.”

 

“Good,” said Hella, keeping her voice businesslike, “Please tell them to resume work and be on the lookout for any disturbances. I will remain up here today, I need to consult the archivist about this.”

 

“Yessir.”

 

At the sound to the retreating footsteps and with the knowledge that the apparitions had been chased off by their encounter with her, Hella felt her muscles relax a little. She pulled Lem forward, and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She felt Fero adjust his arms so that he was touching Lem, fingers tangling in the hem of Lem’s shirt.

 

“I don’t know that I know anything of note about apparitions,” said Lem. His breath felt warm on her skin.

 

“I know that ghosts are usually bad news,” said Fero, slightly muffled from where he was pressed against her leg.

 

“I’m more curious as to how the sword knew one of their names,” said Lem, “Did the sword say any other names?”

 

“No, although it didn’t have much time,” said Hella, “as soon as I moved towards them, they went back into this … magical bubble.”

 

“A bubble?” said Fero, “That doesn’t sound too dangerous.”

 

“I ripped some of it as I tried to give chase before they disappeared,” said Hella.

 

“You  _ touched _ it?” said Lem, “You tried to  _ chase them _ ?”

 

“Of course I did,” said Hella, “what if they had escaped? What if they had gotten into the rest of the tower?”

 

_ What if they had gotten up here, to the both of you _ ! she didn’t say. The words stuck in the back of her throat, as such words often did.

 

Lem’s face softened as though he’d heard her anyway. She often wondered if pattern magic enabled him to hear the rhythm of words unsaid. He took both of her hands in his and examining them closely. 

 

“You said you touched the bubble?”

 

“I feel  _ fine _ ,” said Hella.

 

“Well, I know one way to check for certain,” said Fero, “It’s an old halfling method.”

 

He took one of Hella’s hands, and kissed her palm, softly. He did the same to her other hand.

 

“Well,” said Hella, smiling down at him, “what’s your verdict, druid?”

 

“Hmm, you  _ seem _ okay,” said Fero, “but I’d really have to do a more thorough examination to be sure. And I’ll probably need a second opinion.”

 

They both looked at Lem, who blushed.

 

“I, ah, I’d be happy to lend a hand.”

 

“I hope you’ll lend more than that,” said Fero.

 

Lem’s blush deepened, and Hella laughed.

 

“I  _ did _ say I needed to consult my archivist about this matter,” said Hella. She tugged them both towards their bedchamber. “Come, let’s set your minds at ease before you go searching through dusty tomes for ghost stories.”

 

\--

 

After, she listened with half an ear for the sound of her sword singing it’s warning, but before long she was soothed into sleep by the steady rhythm of Lem and Fero’s breathing. There would be time later to figure out the meaning of the apparitions. With Lem and Fero at her side, there would always be time.

 

They never even felt the world around them unravel into nothingness. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins | madelinestarr


End file.
